


Kurosawa's Sister Learns a Secret

by TheGH



Series: Cherry Flavoured Conversations [3]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGH/pseuds/TheGH
Summary: In which Kurosawa accidentally outs himself?Prompt: Day 6 (Confessions)Text written in [ ] are thoughts.As always, please overlook any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!
Series: Cherry Flavoured Conversations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Kurosawa's Sister Learns a Secret

Today hadn’t just been hectic. It had been downright awful. Between all the emails he had to respond to, realising that there was a major typo on a document a mere half an hour before he was due to attend a business meeting, having his personal space constantly invaded by pushy clients, missing out on lunch, and nearly spilling his coffee on Adachi when ran into him by the elevator – Kurosawa was ready for the day to be over. After alighting from the taxi, he slowly started making his way home.

[All I want right now, is a quiet moment to myself.]

Which, is exactly when he felt his phone buzz in his breast pocket. He frowned a little when he saw the name, debating whether or not to answer. It was his sister. Of course, they were family and he loved her, but she could also be a little overwhelming at times and he was already drained. He sighed. [Oh, what the hell.]

***

“Can you imagine? I nearly pissed myself from laughing so hard! I mean, I did feel bad for him, but, even you have to admit that the whole situation was pretty silly,” she snorted.

Kurosawa chuckled, his thumb wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Although he had been eager to get home, walking around in the cool evening felt refreshing. He ended up sitting on a silver bench not too far from his apartment, his leather bag fallen over by his left foot.

“It’s nice to hear you laughing, Yuichi,” she said quietly. He had tried to keep his voice light, but she had still sensed that he was on-edge, and told him embarrassing work stories to cheer him up. “But, that’s enough about all that nonsense. Tell me, has there been any progress with your crush?”

Kurosawa groaned. He could hear the mischief in her voice, and imagined her wiggling her eyebrows at him. “No, not really,” he replied a little sadly. 

At this point, it wasn’t just a crush – it was unrequited love. But no one knew that, and Kurosawa wasn’t sure if anyone ever would. He had only told his sister about his ‘crush’ recently, and even then, it was because she kept pestering him about his almost non-existent love life. But, he firmly refused to reveal any other details, like their name or appearance. Or gender. All she knew, was that he had a ‘crush’ on a co-worker – and he was determined to keep it that way.

“So…are they actually oblivious or are they purposely ignoring you? Because if it’s the latter, I will fight them. Who do they think they are, ignoring my-”

“No! That’s not it! Honestly, it’s my fault. I’m just not brave enough to make a move,” Kurosawa said, nearly tripping over his bag as he stood up quickly (too quickly, judging from the way his head spun). “He is actually such a sweet and hardworking man-” He blinked slowly. [Oh, no.] He smacked his forehead, glancing around. Luckily, he was alone. [How could I have been so careless!] He desperately hoped that his sister hadn’t heard him – but he knew. If the silence on the other end of the line was anything to go by, then… [Dammit.] This day just kept getting better.

After what felt like a lifetime, his sister asked, “Yuichi? Are you still there?”

Kurosawa considered his options. He could just end the call now. He could even throw his phone into a bin or a bush somewhere. [Phones are replaceable after all. Maybe I should emigrate. I wonder how much it would cost… But, would I really be able to leave behind all the people I love?] He sighed inwardly and sat down again, knowing full well that he couldn’t. [This line of thinking is not productive.] He felt his heart squeeze painfully.

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

“Well, I’m sorry for insulting your crush,” she said slowly. “Whoever this person is, I’m sure that they are wonderful and absolutely deserving of your affection… But, I was being serious earlier when I said that I would throw hands if they ever hurt you.” 

There was another silence. Kurosawa waited for her to continue, but it seemed like she said everything that she had intended to. “So,” he began, “aren’t you going to ask?”

“Ask what?”

He felt the anticipation coursing through his body. It was now or never. With his free hand, Kurosawa gripped his knee firmly to steady himself. “I just said ‘he’. The person that I like is a guy.” He swallowed. There was no turning back. 

Kurosawa had never really given much thought to his own sexuality purely because he wasn’t a fan of labels. They always felt too restrictive with all their conditions. When you identified as ‘something’, there then became a right and wrong way to be that something – whether it was ‘bi’, ‘ace’, ‘happy’ or ‘depressed’. All he knew, was that he really liked Adachi. No, scratch that. [I love him.] (It was still a bit terrifying every time he admitted that to himself.) [I knew what I was getting into when I fell for him.] 

What he hadn’t been prepared for, was having conversations like this. Yes, they were siblings and they were close; but they had never spoken about such topics before. For a moment, Kurosawa was afraid. [She could just disown me.] His eyes started to sting. [No. No, what am I thinking? My sister would never do that. I need to have more faith in her.] He shook his head to clear the thought, and forced himself to try smiling. (The corners of his mouth quirked upwards but it didn’t reach his eyes.) [She would be so offended if she found out that I thought her so cruel.]

His sister’s voice shook him from his daze. “Yuichi, listen to me. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but it doesn’t matter to me. If you wanted to, you could be a giraffe for all I care. What you feel, is what you feel. If you have figured out your sexuality and you want to talk about it with me, that’s great! I would be happy to listen. But, if you are still working it out, that’s alright too. Maybe you don’t know and aren’t too bothered about it, which is also okay. You know, these things… They aren’t always set in stone,” she said. Kurosawa held his breath. Waiting. She continued quickly, “Which isn’t to say that this is ‘Just a phase’ or anything. I just- It is all okay, Yuichi. Whatever you feel is real and valid. You can talk to me about anything, but you don’t have to if you aren’t ready yet. I’ll leave it up to you to decide if and when you want to talk, okay? And, as to anything you might be worried about, remember this – nothing will change the fact that you are my brother and I love you.” 

Kurosawa exhaled shakily, feeling his shoulders drop. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. He smiled (a genuine, crinkly one), at the thought of his sister trying to sort through her thoughts and put them into coherent sentences. Even though she could be loud and stubborn, and annoying with her unapologetically carefree nature, Kurosawa would always be grateful for her. He didn’t even bother asking her not to tell their parents yet; he just knew that she wouldn’t. His sister might be a lot of things, but she wasn’t a complete idiot. [At least,] he grinned, [when it came to things like this.]

He wanted to say ‘Thank you. To hear you say that, it means a lot to me,’ but he suspected that he might start crying if he tried to say that many words now. All he managed was a short, “Mm.”

After a beat, she said, “Speaking of guys, I fought with my boyfriend again and we aren’t speaking at the moment. So, I’ll be coming over after work. Should I pick up some takeaway for dinner?”

He sighed and shook his head affectionately, as he retrieved his bag from the ground. “Bring some alcohol, too,” he replied and started walking home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be a bit long and mushy…
> 
> Firstly, I think Kurosawa’s sister is fabulous (I wish we saw more of her in the live action) and I hope I did her justice here. She strikes me as someone who is earnest and would support her brother always (I hope that I conveyed that in this piece).
> 
> Also, a quick ‘fun fact’: This was actually the first fic idea that I had when I began writing and I always wanted this piece to close out this series…
> 
> Yes, this marks the end of this series, and also, my adventure in writing fanfic for the foreseeable future. I would have loved to write more (and I had initially planned for this series to be longer), but uni is starting again in like, 2 days, and I just don’t have the capacity to to do both :(  
> I actually did write a few other stories, but I wasn’t really happy with them (they just seemed…lifeless, in comparison to these ones) - so I went with quality over quantity. I'd like to develop them further, but I can't right now.
> 
> This show has my whole heart. The characters and story were so fluffy and inspiring, and I can honestly say that I’ve become a little braver because of Cherry Magic. As someone who has a very similar personality to Adachi (read: shy and anxious), actually sharing my writing with other humans was something I never thought I’d be able to do.
> 
> I’m really happy that I took a chance in posting that first one, because the comments have been lovely to read - I’m glad that my stories resonated with a few people. I’ve had so much fun with creative writing and I definitely hope to give it another go when I get the time (but, no guarantees).  
> Anyways, even though I won’t be writing, I’ll definitely still be here checking out all of your amazing fics (because I was inspired to write after reading all the wonderful things written by everyone else)!
> 
> As always, thank you so, so much for reading my pieces and for leaving nice comments. I’m always nervous when posting, but you’ve been so encouraging :) I really hope that you’ve enjoyed reading my work as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Until next time…


End file.
